Whouffle- Doctor Who Adventures
by iHeartDoctorWho
Summary: My first fanfiction! Yay! Rated T because I'm highly paranoid and I may or may not use swears. I haven't decided. I don't think I'll ever complete it, it'll be like a blog or something, just not consistent!
1. Chapter 1- Let's Meet Your Ex-Companions

_**Chapter 1**__\- Let's Meet Your Ex-Companions!_

**AN:**_This is a rewrite, and I'd like to state that my goal is to mainly fix grammer and stuff. There might still be some sincr my phone is being a bitch. I apologize for the swearing. I'm also going to make everything longer. This fanfiction is about Clara and the 11th Doctor and companions. Also, its up to Season 7 ep 11. In the newest version of Doctor Who, I absolutely hate the twelfth Doctor. Why did Eleven have to die? Fezzes are cool. As are bowties. And the 10th and 11th Doctors..._

Clara's POV

After the haunted mansion, Clara went to her room and saw a cryptic note on her beside table. The message changed Clara's view of the Doctor, causing her to blush at the sight of him.

The next day, she decided to stay in the control room, converse in conversation, and not be a recluse. She resolved her problems with a feeble nod, and walked out her bedroom door.

Doctor's POV

Clara and the Doctor were both in one of the TARDIS's main control rooms, and the Doctor noticed that Clara was blushing quite often. This greatly bamboozled the Doctor, for he had no idea as to why she would blush immediately after she looked at him.

So, to 'break the ice,' as humans say, he said,"So... Clara, where do you want to adventure? We can go wherever and whenever we want! We can meet anyone you want to see, mostly... You are in the presence of _the _madman with a box! Whadda say?" After a moment, Clara looked directly into his eyes and answered, "I want to see your companions. As many as possible. Preferably, Rose-Maybe?- Martha? Amy, Rory? Jack Harkness. Adam Mitchell." The Doctor, to say the least, was startled by her request. He was confused even more so by her eye contact after avoiding looking at him for so long. He took a glimpse at her face and saw that she was bright red. As soon as she noticed he noticed, Clara looked down.

"Well," Clara said,"I'll be in my room," and left quickly, leaving the Doctor paralyzed due to shock.

Clara's POV 

In her room, Clara leaned against her bedroom door, gasping for breath.'_Why did I do that?'_ She thought.'_I have to know what this means, though, and I need some companions..._' She pulled out a piece of paper and reread the words, scrawled quickly and memorized details by heart by Clara,'He loved you till the end of time,' written inside a heart for dramatic affect, apparently.(**AN:** I'm writing this inside a notebook, so if you ever meet me, you can see how I visualized it!) Clara was thinking of questions. Why is it in past tense? Who is he? Thinking of how complicated the answers were, she exclaimed,"Bloody _HELL_!"

Clara got up just to plop herself down on her large, comfy bed. Clara idly wondered why the Snogbox gave her a good bed, for the TARDIS hated Clara. Clara, lost in thought, continuously read the cryptic message therapeutically. Her main thought was about the TARDIS was making an assumption as to why she would _need_ a big bed. Clara also thought that she had a suspicion that the 'he' in the message was the Doctor, the reason she blushed in the control room so much. She promised herself to make a mental tab to kill the Snogbox if _it_ was making a suggestion. She then thought to turn the paper over. She saw some very small writing that resembled a name.

'_STUPID,_' Clara thought, wondering why she didn't realize it earlier. Before she could read it, however, she heard a knock at her door.

Doctor's POV

Worried about Clara and what was wrong, the Doctor knocked on her door as soon as he regained his senses.

"Are you okay?"he asked, concern leaking into his voice.

"Yeah,"was Clara's short response, and also the only one she thought she would ever use.

"Can I come in? I mean, if you don't want to talk to me..." Disappointment colored his last few words. As a feeling came over Clara, pressuring her heart, she called out,"No... I'm coming!" She went out the door thinking,'_Besides, even if I _do _sort of fancy him, whoever He is, it can't change anything._' She then proceeded to walk out the door, unexpectedly into the Doctor's chest.

**AN:** _I've been writing these chapters in advance because I wanted to start typing tommorow, but I had to type now. In the 4th chapter or something, Clara Mets an alternate version of her time line and stuff involving angels and whatnot. I wanted to know if that would be okay. Leave a review of your choice, Clara meets Clara, or Clara meets Ellie Oswald. Thx!_


	2. Chapter 2- Christmas Spent Finding Jack

**Chater 2**_\- Christmas Spent Finding Jack_

**AN:** _In case you didn't read the AN after the chapter before, I really need those reviews because I'm writing that chapter, like, right now, and I need to change some important features in the chapter depending on if it's Double - Clara or Clara - Ellie. Thx! I recommend that you go back to read the details._

Doctor's POV 1st Person

When Clara ran into my chest, my forehead had been on the door, and my arms had been on either side of the doorframe. So her accidental run-in with me had been rather like an embrace. It was interesting that happened, since I don't normally carry myself like that (**AN:** I wonder why... it's not like I set them up or something...).

She was quite warm by human standards, and we both gasped. I pulled away instantly, by reflex. Clara seemed a little disappointed.

Clara's POV 1st Person

The Doctor pulled away from me immediately, and I felt slightly disappointed. I feel as if I would of embraced him and act as if hugging him was a perfectly bloody fine thing to do.

"Er... Sorry about that," the Doctor quickly said to me.

"Oh my stars... that was..."I struggled to find the right word."interesting," I said for lack of words. "Want some tea?"

" Oh, um... sure,"was the Doctor's flustered response, obviously attempting- and failing- to hide the fact he expected something else besides my casual question.

To tell the truth, my casualness was a product of me hiding my feelings. I honestly didn't have a clue as to what my feelings were anyway.

"So, tea, then?" I restated.

"Oh, yes," the Doctor said much too quickly. "I like tea."

"Of course you do, Doctor. Who doesn't?"

So, going into the kitchen to fill up the kettle with water to heat up," So... where are we taking the Snogbox today, Doctor?" After an awkward pause, "I was thinking we could go to Hollywood?"he said, ending in a question.

"In California?" I exclaimed loudly.

"Sure, why not? How about the 18th century?" Realizing what I called the TARDIS a little too late, he yelled, "Oi! Don't call her a snogbox!"

"Why not?" I questioned with a smirk, sipping my tea. I was pretending I didn't notice his little slip up in attention and processing my words a little late.

"Just don't! For being _my_ impossible girl, your so... so..." he stammered.

"Impossible?" I questioned innocently.

"Exactly! Clara, you are impossible!"

Very wordu , indeed, Doctor."

"Well, you can't do any better, so shut it!"

After that long conversation that probably took up half a chapter- wait, I mean hour, where did chapters come into this?- I realized I was bright red. '_Like a rose,'_ I thought, and noticed that the Doctor sidestepped my previous desire to meet previous companions. So I asked,"Are there any companions in eighteenth century Hollywood?"

"No..." the Doctor replied uneasily, looking at me with his look, like a guilty kid who just said sorry, and would look at you expectantly, like they could out of punishment or something.

So, in manipulative mood today, I bowed my head and let disappointment color my tone when I said, "Oh... And they really would've helped me with that really _important _thing..." Knowing fullg that the Doctor would do almost anything to help people, especially companions.

Doctor's POV 1st Person

When Clara asked to see my companions, I was startled. She didn't give me a warning, just sprong it up on me, then left, leaving me no time to come to my senses.

I thought she was just curious, so I decided to try to geT Clara to let me take the Snogb- TARDIS, I meant TARDIS- somewhere absolutely safe (relatively) and companion- free.

But she said she would get help from the other companions, and I thought she had made my a bit mad. Well, I mean, I _am_ the madman with a box, so, madder than I already am. Part of me wanted to reject the idea, and another wanted to deliver to her every whim and fancy. The latter won.

When I decided to help her, I walked over and lifted her chin up so I could look at her, inches apart.

"Alright, which companion do you want to meet first? How about _Captain _Jack Harkness? Let's do that. Probably the easiest to find, anyway."

I let go of my impossible girl and started walking to one of the TARDIS's main control rooms. I was tinkering with some controls to get to the wanted time, and Clara ca me a few minutes after, noticeably flustered. I assume she was stunned.

"So, Clara... New New New York City, December 2931. Cristmas Eve, actually." I looked at a monitor of the outside of the TARDIS, and saw that it was bustlin with toys and people scrambling for that Last present.

"We're _actually_ here! We are going to see your companions! Can we buy stuff? Please, Doctor?" Clara said as we opened the door to step outside, looking around in awe and occasionally glancing at me, absolutely beaming.

'_Thank Gallifrey she's happy,_' I thought as we stepping outside, spending Christmas findin Jack.

**AN:** _So, for those reviews, after this chapter, I'm going to give a day or two for your guy to vote, and then I'll just go for the harder, and possibly more entertaining, choice, double Clara. I already have a bit of that written out... Thx._


	3. Chapter 3- Meeting Captain Jack?

**Chapter 3-** _Meeting _Captain _Jack?_

**AN: **_This is the last chapter I'm rewriting. Also, I originally wrote this version on Christmas Eve, and the Christmas stuff will continue even though it is after Christmas. But they _are_ traveling in a the TARDIS, so it could be Christmas anytime! Lucky them..._

Doctor's POV

The last thing the Doctor thought finding Jack was, '_Thank Gallifrey she's happy._' Coincidentally, that was also the only thing he thought before Clara fell. The Doctor heard her fall, but didn't see her. So, of course, the Doctor was surprised when something fell on him, causing him to collapse on the ground.

"Sorry..." Clara mumbled immediately, a reflex. Thier faces were inches apart, and the Doctor thought Clara didn't look like she was sorry that she was on top of him.

Clara's POV

When Clara fell, she landed on the Doctor, and he was positively startled. '_It's cute,_' Clara thought, then mentally slapped herself in the face. Immediately, Clara murmured, "Sorry..." a reflex. Clara realized Thier faces were inches apart, and blushed as her heart rate accelerated. Clara felt like she and the Doctor were suspended in time for that one moment. That was, until a familiar voice wolf-whistled and sarcastically said,"Wow, Doc, I didn't know you were willing to have a thing with your companions."

Doctor's POV 1st Person

"Oh, hello Jack!" I said cherrily, springing off the ground instantly, brushing off any nonexistent particles of dirt that could've collected on my brilliant tweed.

"Clara here,"I said, gesturing to her,"became a clutz and tripped."

"Oi!" Clara angrily whispered.

"Shut it, Clara. I'll explain further tonight. Stop being impossible," I whispered back.

Clara's POV 1st Person

'_Did he just say tonight? We'll be together in the _snogbox _tonight! That sounds bad..._' He probably didn't even realize the way it sounded. '_My silly, lovable Doctor,' I thought. 'Wait, did I just think lovable?_' I shook my head to rid thought of the Doctor, not wishing to zone out with fantasies of the Doctor. Well, at least now now. I was startled by loud laughter and looked up, blushing, and saw a laughing Jack, and, more importantly, an irritated Doctor.

"What?" I asked innocently, confused.

"The Doctor's been talking to you for the past ten minutes! Fantasizing about the Doctor, right?" Jack almost yelled this with laughter in his voice.

I blushed since his teasing was completely accurate, invoking more laughter.

"You haven't been paying any attention, have you, impossible girl? You probably haven't a clue as to where you are, huh?"the Doctor said, booping my nose. I noticed that he had his arm was around my shoulder as he faced me, a casual thing, but it caused my heart to beat faster anyways. I blushed once again, for the umpteenth time today. And it was still early!

The Doctor, upon noticing my blush, pressed his lips to my forehead. After a second of this, he whispered in my ear, "Tonight," and pulled away. Apparently I couldn't take it, since I mumbled, "Oh my stars," and fainted, collapsing on the floor.

Doctor's POV 1st Person

"You haven't been paying any attention, have you, impossible girl? You probably haven't a clue as to where you are, huh?" I said to Clara, slightly irritated that she hadn't been paying attention to me at all. Saying that, I tapped her nose, and noticed her blush. I think it was because I had my arm wrapped around her shoulder while facing her, resulting in almost a hug, a casual thing to most. I knew that it would mean more to Clara, it always does.

I suddenly felt compelled to snog her, so instead, I rested my lower lip on her forehead briefly, then whispered, "Tonight," and pulled away. Then she fainted.

"Oh, bloody hell! Did she really faint?" I asked Jack, more rhetorically then seeking an answer.

"Oh yeah, you get used to it eventually," he replied, a suggestive look on his face.

"Well help me! She needs to wake up _somehow_," I said, ignoring Jack's suggestiveness.

"Kiss her, Doc," Jack said seriously.

"Yes, wait- What?- No, no. I am _not_ going to snog her! I just wanted to show her the world, and she suggested seeing some companions! Thank _Gallifrey _she didn't suggest something completely impossible! This isn't a fairytale, Jack."

Jack's POV

At the words, "This isn't a fairytale," Jack immediately said, "Who said it was?"

"You did, with your 'true-loves-snog,' or something!"said the Doctor.

"_I _never said true love," Jack said. "I'll do it 'cuz you're too embarrassed to kiss your true love!"

"But... She, true- wait- love?- what?"the Doctor spluttered, noticeably flustered.

"You said true love, not me," Jack replied easily as he leaned in, intended to kiss Clara.

"No, Jack, no, no, no no no no NO! You are _not _kissing **_my_** impossible girl!"the Doctor said. "We'll fingbsomevwater or something, somewhere..."

"Well, she's _your _problem," said (well, mumbled, really) Jack.

Doctor's POV

'_Did I emphasize 'my' impossible girl?_' the Doctor thought. The Doctor was lost in thought about reasons why he would do that (to stop Jack for Clara, or him?), and he was searching for a bucket and some water in the empty diner that they had (quite inconspicuously, if the Doctor did say so himself) broken into to put Clara on a platform high enough the Doctor could use as an examination table.

"I found water! Rubbish bucket, really, but it'll be fine," the Doctor said, throwing the water onto Clara, drenching her.

"Oi!" Clara said, then realized where she was. "Doctor..."

Clara's POV 1st Person

I was suddenly awaken from my faint with icy water.

"Oi!" I said, not happy about being drenched. Then I realized that the Doctor's face was an inch from mine.

Upon realizing that, I quietly murmured, "Doctor..."a smile playing on my lips. My tone was one of a mother chastising a child for trying to steal a cookie. I realized that my view was sideways, and I wondered why I was so high up.

Suddenly, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning me. "How are you? Are you fine?"the Doctor started fretting over me, and I thought it was adorable. '_He shouldn't be so worried,_' I thought. To get him to relax, I tried to snog him. As I did, I said, "Doctor, you have a nice chin, did you know that?"

The Doctor rejected me and murmured, "Thank you... But you aren't yourself. You are, but you aren't. I mean, something's wrong with you. Is it really that bad when you faint normally?" I felt sad that he rejected me, and pouted. My pouted, however, caused Jack (which reminded me that he existed, not that I cared at the moment) to laugh, and me to blush by reflex.

The Doctor suddenly lifted me up and off the counter, and I realized that was how I floated. I saw the Doctor and his floppy hair. I stumbled toward him (much like a drunk) and grabbed his hands, sighing from exhaustion. I stated, "You have floppy hair. Its amazing."

I hoped that he would be stunned, which would be to my advantage. Fortunately, he was, and I leaned in to snog his lips, but missed because of my shortness, or his tallness, and ended up at his 'amazing' chin

Doctor's POV

After Clara and her loopy conversation, she snogged the Doctor, missing his lips, though. The Doctor tilted his head down to participate in the snog- fest that was them, while Clara whispered to him, "Fezzes are cool. Why don't we have a fez? We should get one," and continued to snog him, throwing her arms around his neck.

The Doctor's sorry excuse for an excuse was that she might be fine if he gave her what she wants, and they proceeded that way until _ someone _(Jack...) yelled out jokingly, "Get a room!"

The Doctor pulled away from Clara and she wrapped her arms around his waist and repeated to the Doctor, "Why don't we get a fez? Fezzes are cool." The Doctor whispered, "Tonight," and Clara giggled, then fell asleep in the Doctor's arms, lightly snoring. The Doctor mouthed out, "You are the only mysteries worth solving" (Season 7 Ep 10 Hide reference!)

Jack's POV

'_Seriously,_' Jack thought. Jack just witnessed Clara's drunken state and, as the entire situation played out, he noticed the Doctor murmuring phrases and smiling, in their own little world. Jack couldn't make out what they were saying, but he thought he was using a seductive tone. Jack wondered if the Doctor was flirting. Suddenly, Clara giggled and pasted out. '_Wow, that happened fast,_' Jack thought.

Jack's POV 1st Person

'_Wow,_' I thought, '_that happened fast._' I thought about the cryptic message Rose wrote after she absorbed the whole of the time vortex. She saw it and knew that there were instantly a million futures based on what Rose does after seeing time itself. Rose said she saw many endings involving the Doctor being lovesick, or regenerating, and Rose picked the best one, labelled by the time vortex as 'Whouffle.' She told me what was to come.

Doctor's POV 1st Person

When Clara pasted out, I pulled out my sonic yet again and started scanning her to find out what was wrong. I glanced up and saw that Jack was lost in thought, and, as a time lord, wondered if here was anything involving Jack, or the Face of Boe, in any fixed points in time. There weren't any in the near future, so I continued working.

Clara mumbled, "I fancy you, TED," in her slumber, and I whispered, "Does he fancy you too?" My impossible girl's reply was, "He loved me till the end of time."

I decided that she was speaking gibberish and continued working. In about half an hour she woke up and I told her to stay still. About 15 minutes prior I moved her to a tabletop and didn't want her to fall.

In another hour, she was diagnosed. Before I could tell her what was wrong, I heard a scream.

**AN: **_So.. I waited until this year to get some reviews, but... No one reviewed. So, it'll be a double Clara story. Well... I have to go to school on Monday, so I won't be consistent, not that I ever was... I'll try to post a chapter once a week. Sorry! B?_


	4. Chapter 4- Don't Blink

**Chapter 4- **Don't Blink

**AN: **_Firstly, I am so sorry I haven't updated this in a long time. I don't have a lot of opportunities to type and I just finished typing at school. I did speed this up a bit, to make up for it... hopefully. I will never have smut, but I did have a graphic snog... that doesn't really count, right? I don't know how accurate it is, since I haven't haad my first kiss yet, so... Unfortunately, to elongate the series, they are probably going to blow it off as a accident...?__ I gave up on the Christmas theme. Sorry! It was the day after Christmas when I wrote the beginning, but next Christmas, there will be a Christmas plot for sure! I saw this amazing Doctor Who rollercoaster Minecraft thing on YouTube. Also, this chapter is brought to you by: my flipping awesome Christmas present, a weeping angel bracelet!_

Clara's POV 1st Person

The Doctor (who was looking quite cute) appeared to be reaching a conclusion as to what was 'wrong' with me. I was beginning to feel underdressed, in my long sleeved striped shirt, shorts with tights, and tall boots, when I heard a scream.

"What was that?" I mumbled, still sort of asleep, to the Doctor. I was sort of concerned, but I felt like the Dead.

"I have no idea," replied the Doctor softly.

"But we're about to find out, right?" I asked, knowing that was the Doctor's principle.

"Exactly," the Doctor answered. I was vaguely aware of Jack's presence, but I didn't care.

"Hello? Doctor? Clara? I _do _exist, you know!" Jack said, trying to get our attention.

The Doctor and I pulled away from each other, me awkwardly shuffling, both of us trying to pretend we hadn't been obviously flirting. The Doctor started scanning our surroundings, when he seemed to remember that we had heard a scream about 2 minutes before.

"Well," the Doctor said, "Let's find out what's going on!" We left the diner, me resting heavily on the Doctor's left arm, rendering it useless.

"She just... disappeared..." a girl brokenly whispered, on the ground, people just stepping around her.

"What happened?" I asked, squatting in front of the girl. The girl looked about 7, so I added, "What's your name?" She looked up and said, "My name is Clara, and I just saw mummy disappear."

Doctor's POV 1st Person

"My name is Clara, and I just saw mummy disappear." I was stunned into silence by what the girl said to my impossible girl. Clara appeared startled too, but after a moment, Clara (my Clara) said, "Well, my name is Clara, too, but you can call me 'Impossible Girl.' What was your mum's name?"

"Her name was Ellie. I was born in Blackpool, by the way. Do you have a mobile? I want to call home." Everyone was stunned by this girl's story. She was born in Blackpool, her mum's name is Ellie, it can't be a coincidence, right?

"Here, can you write down anything you can remember about yourself?" Clara said, producing paper and pens and handed them out. She directed this to everyone, including me.

"Clara..." I said to my Impossible Girl, whining.

"Shut it! I work with kids, I know what I'm doing," she replied. Then my Impossible Girl started writing herself, and I had no choice but to listen. I wrote simple phrases like 'Gallifrey, time lord, the Doctor, fezzes are cool, companions, echoes, impossible girl.' Jack wrote incredibly long paragraphs. I wondered how he wanted to justify this, as it seems like he is really conceited... Well, I decided to look at Clara's, which had phrases like 'Clara 'Oswin' Oswald, Ellie, Dave, Fav. Color: TARDIS Blue, hit the Doctor in head with ball,' I looked at the Girl's, which said almost exactly the same thing, just in a different order.

"Okay then, let's share! Give your paper to Clara here, Clara, give me yours!" My Impossible Girl was bubbly as she said that, grabbing the Girl's paper. As the Girl started reading mine, Clara started reading hers, and I payed no attention to the Girl. Clara's eyes widened, and she started muttering the words aloud. She looked at the Girl, how mirrored her movements exactly. She must'be read it while I was concerned for Clara.

"What's going on, Doctor?" They asked me at the same time. It scared me, them looking at me with identical expressions, though I'll never tell Clara that.

"I'm scared," the Girl, who I won't call Clara, whimpered. I saw that both of them had tears in their eyes. The Girl wailed, "I just blinked and an angel replaced Mum!" As the Girl continued to wail, I just processed the words **blink **and **angel**, and knew that Ellie Oswald was no more in this century.

"Clara... Ellie's gone. The angels are predetors, and they made her the next victim," I said soberly. I watched the Girl's eyes go hollow as Clara hugged her, and realized that something must be fishy, and not fish fingers and custard fishy. I really wanted fish fingers and custard at the moment. Clara, and therefore the Girl's, timeline was scrambled, or something worst. Its 2931, and Clara and the Girl's mum passes away when they're 19!

"Why are you here, you were born in the 1900's, correct?" I said.

"Doctor!" Clara angrily whispered, scolding me.

Clara's POV

'_What was the Doctor thinking?_' Clara thought.

"What?"the Doctor questioned, oblivious to the offense he could of caused to the younger Clara.

"You don't ask a women her age!" Clara whispered back.

"But I didn't..." the Doctor whined.

"If I was 24 and you asked if I was born in 1991, you could calculate that I was in my mid- twenties!"

The Doctor seemed to understand that no one should ask a woman anything that could reveal her age. He also seemed to realize that with Clara at _any _age, the wrath would be doubled.

Younger Clara's POV 1st Person

"Why are you here, you were born in the 1900's, correct?" the Doctor said. I heard Impossible Girl scold the Doctor for the question, as she should. Even though _he _was blunt when it came to _his _age, he should at least have some etiquette.

However, I decided that later he would face the wrath of Impossible Girl, I would let it slide. He _has _met me, in a previous regeneration. He saw when I hit a shorter guy in the head with a ball, when I was ten, last year.

"Well, no, I was born in the 22nd century, but I met you. I'm pretty sure you were younger. In age, not appearance," I said almost casually, but the Doctor seemed surprised. I guess that the Doctor didn't realize that he would meet me... no matter what regeneration besides his current. I continued to say, "I think it was your first regeneration. He met me, and mum, just last year! Then, in the blink of an eye, she was gone." The Doctor looked slightly dazed, like he couldn't comprehend something. It unsettled me, since the Doctor could always comprehend things. It looked like Impossible Girl was uncomfortable about him too.

Doctor POV 1st Person

When She (the Girl) said she wasn't born in the 20th century, my mind started whirring. Maybe, perhaps, this is an alternate reality. But that's impossible, right? Well, being impossible hasn't necessarily stopped Clara before, so it makes sense. I was surprised, and I was in a state of mind where I couldn't mask my emotions.

The Girl continued to state that I met her in a previous regeneration recently. There was a possibility that I had met her. I'm sure that there were a lot of people named Clara, and I _have _met a few of them. The problem was that Clara was born in the 20th century, and I never travelled with anyone named Clara until now. It seemed like a conundrum.

I realized that I didn't know much about Ellie herself. She wasn't one to talk about her life before she had Clara. I thought it was a little sketchy, since humans seemed to enjoy to flaunt their abilities. She also seemed to just appear from out of nowhere, and always looked at Clara with a hint of sorrow. No one else noticed it, but, being me, I could tell. She was almost as good at the mask of emotion as me.

I could see all the pieces coming together. I saw that Clara left the Girl's side, and wasn't in my line of vision. I began to look around when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my mid-section from behind. I felt Clara's head rest on my back and I felt big drops of salty tears stain my tweed. I quickly turned to face her and took her in my arms as she sobbed. She must've realized what everything means, and broke down.

She buried her head in my chest as sobs racked through her body. She looked up, chin quivering, and tears streaming down her face. I looked at her at took her face in my hands, wiping away thumbs as I search her eyes. I saw nothing but admiration, sorrow, love, and hope. At the moment, it was mainly hope. I leaned my head down and pressed my forehead against hers. She pulled away and hesitantly pressed her lips to mine. She released her hold on me to hug my neck, bringing me closer to her.

I deepened the kiss, running my tongue against her lip, requesting access to her mouth. She parted her lips, and my teeth tugged against her lower lip before finally exploring her mouth. She did the same.

Her arms lowered to rest her hands on my chest. Our tongues began an intricate dance, and I found my hands lower to rest on the small of her back. She sighed in pleasure, and my embrace became tighter. Her arms, pressed between us, were immobile, but I felt her fingers grip my shirt. As the sensation became to much, I quietly groaned.

Clara took that as her cue to roll her body against mine. She fumbled around my collar until I realized that she was un-doing my buttons. I was thrown into reality at this.

I opened my eyes and looked at her, Clara. She was so blissful. I gently put my hands up to her face and held her head up as I pulled away to look at her. I removed my hands and held hers, preventing her from doing anything. Her eyes were filled were compassion, but not lust. I looked down and saw Clara had gotten half-way down my shirt.

"Now isn't the time, Clara," I whispered. I had my eyes wide in mock-terror. She was blushing furiously, and shyly smiled. There were still tears in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5- Important Author's Note

AN: I know this is **not **an update, but I wanted to say that I am so, so so so sorry! I have writers block and so little time to write and type and... I'm sure you don't want to hear all my excuses. Well, by writers block, I mean I have all the scenes played out, but no idea how to write it... But, I assure you, I am **not **dead, surprising, right? So... Yeah, I am a bloody rubbish excuse for a fanfiction writer... I'm trying, and I really miss waking up in the morning to see if someone reviewed my newest chapter and stuffs... Plz forgive me...


End file.
